ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Tiamatians
Tiamatians, or The Tiamat, are obscure (or possibly an energy being) reptoid who are thought to have seeded the present day sauria blooded reptilians who live on Earth. These reptoids come from another "dimension" ("Shape-shifting guardians of the threshold"), a type of alternate reality (or "bubble") likely from a Lokas or Talas. They may be likened to . These are also likely to be the beings who have left marks on contactees, or have used holographic imagery to alter people's lives. These beings are briefly described in Brian Onley's The Book of Man, Enigma Two as the progenitors of the Cekahrr. Onley refers to them as "mysterious benefactors".The Book of Man: Enigma Two by Brian Onley He does not use the term Tiamat, as this is just another Human naming convention to help us identify them. Identification The proper identification of the Progenitor reptoids is rather obscure. However, the events described in the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) and 's research in Semitic creation mythology, shares a similar destructive/creation motif found in the Babylonian mythos battle of and . Therefore, the expression The Tiamat is applied to identify these obscure reptoid Progenitors so as to be consistent with the motif.By adding "The" in front of Tiamat allows the expression to be understood in the plural sense as, according to Lacerta, this was a race of beings who infiltrated the Solar System. The Tiamat intermittently appear in our reality from a world likened to the Lokas or Talas.The term Lokas or Talas was associated to the Progenitor reptoids, described in the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999), because of the sophistication of being able to cross multiple worlds, beyond the comprehension of the humans' understanding of "dimensions" (a primitive concept that conveys planes, when we exist in spherical realities, or as Lacerta describes it, "bubbles". Seed of Tiamat The Tiamat may have seeded the dinosaurs, reptiles, and evolving Saurians, at a much earlier time in Earth's creation. They may have stimulated the evolution of , 160 million years ago, to become self-aware beings. After the , Tiamat's seed of blooded reptilians, rapidly evolved into intelligent highly advanced humanoid Saurians within the next 50 million years on Earth. After some epoc, the Saurians submerged to the subterranean levels.Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) Mythology ;Semitic mythologies In Babylonian mythology, Tiamat is a creator goddess who produced younger gods. She is the symbol of the chaos of primordial creation. Depicted as a woman, she represents the beauty of the feminine and depicted as the glistening one. She is seen as both creating the cosmos peacefully through successive generations and also as "Chaoskampf", a monstrous embodiment of primordial chaos in the images of a sea serpent or dragon. :Hebrew transcript with interpretation (1) :"I (Eloheem) will put hostility (KT event) between you (Tiamat) and the woman (Progenitor of humans), and between your seed (reptilians) and her seed (humans). He (Procyons) will strike your head, and you will strike his heel (Procyon colony on Earth). - Gen. 3:15 HCSBSee full back story at, Solar System#History Earth colony 65 million years ago, (100 million years after their seeding), The Tiamat returned to Earth, only to be met by a new advanced extraterrestrial colony from the star system Procyon. According to the Transcriptions of Lacerta (1999) both raced were interested in Earth's exotic raw materials. The relationship between the Procyons and the Reptoids did not go so well. A catastrophic war ensued resulting in the on Earth. Due to the radiation aftermath, The Tiamat left the known universe. It is unclear what happened to the original Procyon colony. However, it cannot be dismissed that the waves the Procyon star system on its banner, seemingly, in its honor. Return of Tiamat * See Nibiru See also * Chimera * Solar System * Timeline Notes Resources * Alien Research, * Exopolitics Wiki, Category:Reptilians Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Entities Category:Ancient aliens